In recent years, with the development and popularization of computer technology, more and more people can work or study by computer. In order to maintain a good posture to prevent occupational injuries, height adjustment platforms can be sold on the market to meet the need of adjusting the height of office supplies.
The existing height adjustment platform may be a desk in which the height can be adjusted according to the need of the user. The height adjustment platform can include a height adjustment mechanism which is manually driven by the hands of the user. That is, the user lifts or moves down the existing height adjustment platform completely according to their hands. However, manual operation may be not convenient for the user to operate the height adjustment platform.
In general, the height adjustment platform can include a bottom part, a top part, a lifting mechanism, and a locking mechanism. The lifting mechanism and the locking mechanism can be connected between the bottom part and the top part. The locking mechanism can include a number of position holes or position grooves defined on the bottom of the top part, and a position bolt mounted on the lifting mechanism. In order to adjust the height of the top part, the user would need to pull out the position bolt from the position hole or position groove, and adjust the distance between the top part and the bottom part, and then insert the position bolt into the position hole or position groove to position the top part. However, the structure of the height adjustment platform may be complex, and the lifting height may be limited by the location of each position hole.
In addition, the height adjustment mechanism of the existing height adjustment platform can be generally manually driven by the hands of the user. The user lifts or moves down the existing height adjustment platform completely according to their hands. A connecting structure and a locking structure can be positioned on the bottom of the top part of existing height adjustment platform to increase the weight of the top part. Thus, it costs time and energy to lift or move down the top part, and it is not convenient for the user to lift or move down the top part.
However, because the lifting mechanism can be directly hinged to the bottom part and the top part, the lifting mechanism must rotate 0˜90 degrees to lift the top part. In this way, the top part must horizontally move a long distance during lifting the top part. As such, a large operating space is needed to lift the height adjustment platform.
The user manually lifts or moves down the top part to rotate the lifting arm to lift or move down the existing height adjustment platform. However, the height adjustment method of the existing height adjustment platform is not convenient to operate, and costs time and energy.